homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110215-Lorrea Was Right
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 14:54 -- CC: Lorrea, hi CC: I'm sorry for blowing up on you CC: I wasp stressed and letting my emotions get the best of me CC: And you were right, of course, about the manipulation thing CC: This whole time it wasp me getting played CC: Because I refused to sitdown and liisten CC: Hello? AT: hi CC: Yeah, funny thing, I wasp never a hostage at all CC: I got suckered, again, with photoshop and paranoia CC: Can you believe it? CC: Hehe, buzz, heh CC: I guess I'm just too sensitive about my horns AT: Why do you trrust yourr judgement so much morre than the judgement of otherrs AT: Especiallly when you're acutelly awarre that you haven't sllept in days CC: Because I'm really prideful and stubborn, especially when everything I am and want to be is in the balance CC: Also, the other plan waspn't so great, trust me AT: You werre being pllayed CC: We were all being played CC: Just me in particular AT: I'm fairrlly cerrtain that of the peoplle who werre being pllayed AT: I was NOT one of them AT: Given that I was trrying to tallk both you AND Aaisha down frrom doing something stupid AT: But NEITHERR OF YOU woulld llisten to me AT: And you prrobablly neverr WILLLLL AT: Because what coulld I KNOW ABOUT MANIPULLATION? AT: What coulld I know about what risks arre ACCEPTABLLE? AT: STOP TRRYING TO BE YOURR OWN HERRO. AT: Everryone ellse needs you. AT: You have to holld them togetherr. AT: Aaisha and Ramirra may be the ones biting at lleaderrship, but at the moment Aaisha can't POSSIBLLY handlle it allone, and Ramirra can't eitherr CC: Someone had to save me AT: ORR SO YOU THOUGHT. AT: If that ship was worrking you woulld have wallked in and just CC: Yes, so I thought AT: Fucked everrything up AT: Given yourrsellf up forr nothing AT: Don't say it woulld have just been fine you woulld have been doing exactlly what she wanted CC: ... AT: Do you think she hasn't noticed that about you AT: That that's yourr firrst llogicall step AT: To deall with it yourrsellf CC: Of course she has AT: Why werre you pllaying into it CC: Because I got played CC: It really wasp either that or die AT: And in the prrocess you ignorred yourr Moirraill that was TELLLING you that you werre being pllayed AT: It's weirrd AT: LLike you just trrust herr worrd morre than mine, somehow CC: No! No way AT: You're supposed to be CANNY at this AT: That means being ablle to bellieve that something may be bulllshit, too AT: She has reason to llie to you AT: Many AT: I have fewerr. CC: She's done this for thousands of galactic sweeps CC: I have to assume the worst CC: We can't gamble on them just telling fibs AT: And go against the advice of yourr moirraill in the prrocess. AT: Alll of ourr options werre gamblles CC: I still mite have died CC: Only from paranoia CC: I had no way of knowing any of that wasp false until I spoke to Libby CC: I'm sorry to go against your advice CC: I wasp in a panic AT: Do you think that I wasn't eitherr AT: Sitting herre whille at lleast thrree of the trrollls that matterr to me decide to go and do something stupid AT: With none of them llistening to me and nothing ellse that I can do CC: I couldn't help it CC: It looked a lot like all roads led to Scarlet AT: That's how she wants it to llook CC: And I'd rather die twice than that AT: Then ignorre me again and I think I may be ablle to arrrange that AT: That's an attempt at humorr AT: Not an actuall thrreat CC: I getcha CC: Thanks AT: I have no intent of killling you AT: Though at this point I woulldn't ignorre a chance to hit you a llittlle bit CC: No, I understand CC: I'd be bashing my head into a wall if not for wrecking the ship and waking Aaisha AT: You're with Aaisha? AT: ... On a ship? CC: Yeeeeah CC: Our arguemant wasp one thing, but between me and her CC: It's been a wild ride CC: But yeah AT: How did AT: What? AT: Wasn't the wholle thing the ship NOT worrking AT: What CC: We fought, broke up I think, Libby let us know how bad we got played, and opened a portal for us to meet in person for apologies CC: At least that last part want pretty well AT: Welll I'm gllad YOU'RE having a good time of it CC: Hey, this is the first real silverlining since the game started CC: Before then, even CC: For me at least AT: Right CC: Trust me, that argumant wasp not fun CC: I'm laughng about it now AT: I'm surre it wasn't CC: But she wasp gonna give me up to Scarlet CC: So that I could sleep CC: And keep my extra life or whatever AT: That woulld have been unforrtunate CC: You're telling me CC: I wasp about to call her up to sell my own soul CC: Goddamn I felt so dumb when Libby explained it all AT: That is unforrtunate CC: Yeah, everything about it wasp unfortunate AT: Yes CC: More reason why I should listen to you first CC: Before making a huge mess where I only think there's one at all AT: Yeah AT: I am going to go AT: Goodbye CC: Be safe -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 15:43 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Lorrea